Lifetimes
by Bymeha
Summary: Ils voguent tous deux sur les flots clairs et limpides de la vie depuis presque toujours — depuis le début, indéfini, inconnu, inaperçu. Parfois sur le même navire, parfois non. Ils étaient l'Amour aux mille visages, ceux dont les yeux restaient les mêmes à travers le temps ; ceux qui attendaient des vies entières à chaque fois pour se retrouver. Recueil, semi-UA. OS 2 : Gerza
1. Mirajane & Laxus

Yop !

Héhé, voilà un OS que j'ai commencé il y a environ un mois après avoir vu un trèc joli post qui m'a inspirée sur Tumblr ; je pensais tout d'abord le poster comme thème UA pour le recueil que j'ai ouvert pour la Miraxus week, mais puisque j'aime particulièrement l'idée qui a pris forme, je préfère poster quelque chose de plus simple pour le recueil et garder celui-ci comme un OS à part. Donc... ça parle de réincarnation, c'est un peu bizarre aussi, mais c'est du Miraxus, Mashima nous a fait énormément plaisir avec la couverture d'un des derniers chapitres et ce pairing est génial.

Merci à Jadou d'amour pour la suggestion de titre, bisous aux copines de la SPPS et de Fairies Fans et bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

×**Genre :** Angst/Romance

×**Rating :** T

×**Personnages : **Mirajane, Laxus, Cana...

×**Pairing :** Mirajane/Laxus.

×**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

— **Lifetimes —**

* * *

Peut-être venaient-ils d'une seule et même entité.

Ils voguent tout deux sur les flots clairs et limpides de la vie depuis presque toujours ; depuis le début, indéfini, inconnu, inaperçu. Parfois sur le même navire, parfois non. Le courant est calme, la plupart du temps, l'eau murmure l'amour qu'ils sont incapables de formuler et tout est calme et paisible, écrit, décidé, défini – tout l'était au début, en tout cas.

Après une seconde, une minute, une heure ; un jour, une semaine, un mois, une année — une éternité — le courant avait fini par s'agiter, rendant leur traversée un peu moins paisible et plus difficile à chaque fois — à chaque passage. Ils ne faisaient que naviguer entre deux bras d'argent qui filaient à contre sens ; un seul pas de travers, et leur navire blanc et doré perdait de sa superbe, un peu moins stable et toujours plus fragile. Eux, uniques passagers dans une seule âme déchirée en deux, ils étaient contraints de regarder dans la même direction, s'efforçant d'ignorer le chant de la décadence, le hurlement des eaux tourmentées. Ils ne se regardaient pas et ne regardaient pas ailleurs ; parce que c'était leurs cœurs qui guidaient le bateau.

Et puis il avait suffit d'un regard.

Les planches avaient craqué avec violence ; le bateau devenait lui-même un typhon de sentiments détachés, relâchés un peu trop brusquement, décousus — éclatés. Jamais ils ne s'étaient sentis aussi heureux, aussi complets — aussi unis et déchirés. Leurs yeux étaient beaux, mais ils l'étaient encore plus plongés l'un dans l'autre, dans une aquarelle aux rebords bleu-ciel et au cœur émeraude ; une couleur d'unité. Ils se découvraient pour la première fois, et autour d'eux, la décadence gagnait du terrain.

Le premier mot prononcé fut « **Amour** ».

L'eau avait pris une teinte rouge pleine de passion ; un rouge d'amour, un rouge de haine. Un rouge de colère, un rouge d'envie ; toutes les nuances possibles entre eux, tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à en faire pleurer leurs yeux. Ils étaient l'Amour aux mille visages ; mais ils aimaient chaque visage que l'autre avait un jour pris, parce qu'ils savaient que c'était l'autre et qu'ils l'aimaient quelle que soit son apparence. Ça n'était qu'une enveloppe, après tout ; un vaisseau qui transporterait leurs âmes jusqu'à ce qu'elles puissent se toucher et de nouveau n'être qu'une jusqu'au prochain voyage.

Le deuxième mot fut « **Pardon** ».

Les planches se faisaient avaler par le torrent furieux ; ils se rapprochèrent, s'accrochèrent, s'agrippèrent l'un à l'autre sans se quitter des yeux. Ils pleuraient tous les deux sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi ; tout n'était qu'écho et répercussion, un cri de l'âme qui se déchire à nouveau. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle sentait ce qui n'était pas d'elle revenir en Lui ; il pleurait à son tour de peur qu'elle ne puisse plus le comprendre comme elle l'avait toujours fait, de ne plus être seuls à deux mais seul sans elle.

Soudain, le bateau se brise en deux ; la première partie l'emporte dans le gouffre du premier bras d'argent, l'autre finit par quitter le fleuve pour rejoindre les abysses qui lui font face. Les deux fils d'argent ne se touchent pas et ne se toucheront jamais ; au milieu, le fleuve redevient calme mais garde une couleur rouge.

Il n'y eut pas de troisième mot ; juste une promesse silencieuse, à travers les larmes de regrets et les regards plein d'amour. Juste une dernière promesse avant qu'ils ne se perdent de vue, et que leurs pauvres embarcations ne se fassent engloutir par le fleuve de la vie.

**« Nous nous retrouverons. »**

* * *

x

* * *

La première fois fut douloureuse.

Cette vie là l'avait rendu amer et incapable de percevoir l'autre moitié ; Elle était belle, pourtant, cette fois-là. Ses yeux étaient bleus — ils étaient toujours bleus —, et ses cheveux avaient une couleur d'or qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue. Elle rayonnait, elle souriait ; mais elle brillait sans lui, et cette constatation ne lui avait fait que plus de mal encore.

Elle l'aima de tout son cœur, pourtant ; ses yeux lui criaient « **Amour** ».

Mais il avait trop mal et il faisait trop sombre ; Il jeta des cendres sur ce qui faisait son propre soleil et la laissa s'éteindre toute seule.

Et c'est ce qui fut le plus douloureux ; de ne pas être capable de l'aimer alors qu'il en souffrait. De l'aimer à en mourir sans pouvoir y arriver ; et de la faire souffrir jusqu'à la prochaine fois en sachant qu'elle lui avait déjà tout pardonné.

* * *

x

* * *

La deuxième fois, ses cheveux avaient parût plus ternes, plus gris, et son regard portait les mêmes cendres qu'il lui avait jetées au visage. Cette fois là, Il avait voulu lui demander pardon et l'avait prise dans ses bras ; les mots furent inutiles, et il sût qu'elle l'avait compris au moment où elle avait essuyé les regrets qui débordaient de ses yeux pour couler le long de son visage.

Leurs yeux étaient bleus et verts ; Elle avait plus de trente ans et Il en avait tout juste dix-sept.

Mais il l'aima quand même ; il l'aima d'Amour et de Pardon.

* * *

x

* * *

Cette fois-là, Elle navigua seule.

C'était un matin de printemps, et elle était partie cueillir des fleurs près des champs. Il faisait beau, il faisait bon ; elle avait dix ans et portait la jolie robe blanche que lui avait confectionné sa mère, qu'elle s'amusait à orner de pâquerettes et autres pétales qu'elle trouvait jolis.

Il faisait beau, et elle comptait les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies à l'aide de ses petites mains maculées de terre lorsqu'arrivèrent deux hommes à cheval, qui escortaient une charrette recouverte d'une large toile blanche. Aussitôt, Mirajane s'était levée pour s'écarter et les laisser passer, fixant le chariot sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur venait brusquement de se serrer.

« C'était qui, lui ? entendit-elle dire de la part d'un des hommes à cheval, qui désignait la carriole derrière eux.

— J'en sais rien. On m'a dit que c'était un vagabond qui venait de loin, et qu'il cherchait quelqu'un. Luxus, Laxus, peut-être… »

Et Mirajane n'entendit pas la suite ; parce que la fillette fixait le chargement de ses grands yeux innocents, sans comprendre que la douleur qu'elle ressentait n'était qu'une énième déchirure de son âme déjà brisée.

Seule sur le chemin, Elle s'écroula à genoux et fondit en larmes, pleurant un amour qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de connaître — qu'on lui avait encore une fois arraché.

* * *

x

* * *

Ils ne se reconnaissaient pas immédiatement.

Ils pouvaient être n'importe qui ; quelqu'un d'ordinaire, quelqu'un de haute naissance, quelqu'un de bon comme quelqu'un de mauvais. D'autres fois, ils étaient différents ; bêtes tantôt puissantes et dangereuses, tantôt douces et affectueuses.

Souvent, le chemin était difficile jusqu'au prochain passage ; et bien qu'à chaque fois un peu plus perspicaces, il leur arrivait de fermer les yeux jusqu'au dernier moment ; jusqu'à ce que le monde s'en retrouve ébranlé, qu'ils jouent avec les règles et menacent de tout faire tomber. Jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent, qu'ils s'apprêtent à mourir ou à tuer ; jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire d'allégresse ne se peigne sur leurs visages, que dans leurs yeux verts ou bleus se reflète l'Amour ou le Pardon — parfois les deux.

Alors le temps s'arrête ; sur un champ de bataille, sur un chemin, sous le regard de centaines d'autres visages qui ne comptaient pas. Le temps s'arrête et ils se regardent, s'admirent en silence, s'étudient pour mieux se retrouver la prochaine fois et s'autorisent enfin à sourire.

Il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'avoir des regrets lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

Fauchés par une voiture, dévorés par un monstre, transpercés par des flèches ou le fil d'une épée ; le temps reprend son cours avec violence, et leurs enveloppes s'effacent doucement, maculées du rouge qui colore l'eau du fleuve.

« **A la prochaine. **», qu'ils s'étaient chuchoté, avant que le silence ne les ramène sur leurs moitié d'embarcation, jusqu'au prochain passage qui les mènera à une autre vie pour se retrouver.

* * *

x

* * *

Il y avait d'autres fois où ils ne se rencontraient même pas.

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas immédiatement compte, et il leur arrivait d'être heureux avec une autre personne que l'autre, sans qu'ils n'aient conscience du vide qu'ils avaient chacun à combler. Parfois, aussi, seul l'un d'entre eux vivait heureux, sans nécessairement avoir conscience de l'existence de l'autre ; c'était alors à l'autre de le regarder vivre en sachant, de le laisser s'épanouir en l'aimant d'Amour et dans l'attente que dans la vie prochaine, l'autre l'aime de Pardon.

Ces fois-là étaient de loin les pire.

Parce qu'à chaque fois que cette vie se finissait, les fils d'argent s'éloignaient, et la distance qu'ils avaient à parcourir pour se retrouver était plus grande encore.

Ça, et la certitude qu'ils se reverront la prochaine fois.

* * *

x

* * *

Cette fois-là, elle n'était qu'une autre de ses personnes qui attendait parmi la foule.

Elle était belle avec ses yeux bleus et ses longs cheveux clairs comme la neige, étranges et si beaux à la fois. Elle était belle dans son manteau sombre, de l'attente plein les yeux ; elle était belle et il ne sût pas pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait remarqué, elle et pas la blonde au premier rang ou la rousse juste derrière.

Elle était belle et Il n'était qu'un soldat rentrant de la guerre ; mais surtout, Elle était belle et elle devait attendre un autre que Lui.

C'était elle qu'il regardait lorsqu'il descendit enfin du train ; les regards des autres le traversaient sans qu'il n'y fasse attention, sans qu'il ne se préoccupe de ce qu'ils regardaient ou non. Une incroyable cicatrice barrait la partie droite de son visage de l'arcade au milieu de la joue dans une balafre en forme d'éclair, et il savait que les autres la regardaient, parce que c'était la première chose qu'on voyait en regardant son visage.

Pourtant, ce ne fut pas la première chose qu'elle vit, Elle ; Il s'était avancé dans sa direction comme osant à peine y croire, avec les larmes aux yeux et le cœur lourd. Il s'était avancé avec l'espoir qu'elle lui adresse ne serait-ce qu'un sourire avant d'aller accueillir celui qu'elle était venu attendre ; alors il s'était arrêté face à elle pour la regarder, et il eut envie de pleurer tant il la trouvait belle.

Pourtant, elle ne sembla attendre personne d'autre sitôt que leurs regards se croisèrent ; et plus rien ne compta lorsqu'elle fit disparaître la distance qui les séparait en s'avançant de quelques pas.

Elle se jeta follement dans ses bras, et jamais Il ne lui sembla s'être sentit aussi bien.

« Je t'ai attendu si longtemps...

— Tu m'as attendu moi ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement ; autour, les gens se retrouvaient, pleuraient, s'embrassaient, renaissaient – et plus rien au monde n'avait la moindre importance. Alors elle finit par se reculer et leva des mains de sorte à pouvoir toucher son visage.

Alors, seulement, Il se rendit compte qu'elle était aveugle, et tous ses espoirs furent balayés avec violence.

« À quoi ressemblent tes yeux ?

— L'un est vert... L'autre est comme le tien. »

Il se sentait prêt à mourir sur le champ si c'était pour passer une autre vie sans Elle. Pourtant, elle eut un sourire, et les larmes se mirent à couler le long de son visage.

« Alors c'est bien toi que j'ai attendu. C'est toi que j'attends depuis que la guerre t'a emmené loin de moi, et c'est toi que j'avais espéré revoir avant que la guerre ne me prenne la vue. »

Il pleure aussi en prenant son visage entre ses mains ; il pleure et il aime à en mourir sans même comprendre pourquoi – sans même vouloir comprendre pourquoi.

« Tes yeux ont toujours été les plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu... »

Les autres disparaissent, et il ne reste plus qu'eux.

Plus que deux parties d'une même âme qui ont attendues des vies entières avant de pouvoir se compléter.

* * *

x

* * *

Mirajane sentit son cœur s'emballer bien malgré elle en le voyant arriver.

Il portait cette foutue veste en cuir qui lui allait trop bien, avec un de ses foutus tee-shirt qu'elle avait parfois autant envie de déchirer que de respirer tant ils lui collaient à la peau ; un jean déchiré par endroit – elle l'adorait – ces chaussures en cuir sur qui elles paraissaient soudainement moins strictes et formelles que chez les autres.

Tout lui allait mieux à lui qu'aux autres à ses yeux.

« Je t'ai attendu, Dreyard... »

Sa voix tremble et elle pince des lèvres ; lui, il sourit avec désinvolture et prend son menton entre ses doigts pour lever son visage vers le sien. La lueur des néons multicolores faisait danser des myriades de couleurs sur leurs peaux.

« C'est vrai ? »

Ses yeux bleus brillent dans le noir lorsque le jeune homme approche suffisamment leurs visages pour que leurs nez puissent se toucher ; leurs soufflent s'entremêlent, elle sent son cœur s'emballer et paniquer et elle a soudainement cette impression de mourir et de renaître à la fois – parce qu'elle était capable de mourir comme de vivre juste pour ça.

Le défier, le conquérir, le vaincre encore et gagner. Juste pour combler les centimètres qui les séparaient et s'emparer ardemment de ses lèvres ; juste pour l'étonner, le faire sourire, lui offrir tout ce qu'elle était, tout ce qu'elle avait. Le dévorer, le brûler ; se laisser faire à son tour – l'aimer.

Parce qu'Il était ce pourquoi Elle serait capable de mourir ; ce pourquoi elle s'appliquait à vivre.

Dans cette vie là, elle n'est qu'une adolescente aux yeux rêveurs dont l'apparence provocante n'est composée que de noir et de rouge ; lui, il défie la vie et les lois, se fiche de monde et ne vit que pour ça – pour la faire attendre et la retrouver à chaque fois. Ils étaient jeunes et insouciants et s'aimaient parfois davantage de passion que d'amour ; ils se brûlaient les ailes et se noyaient dans les méandres de ce que des certaines de vies n'avaient pas suffit à comprendre, mais qu'importe, puisqu'ils le faisaient avec joie.

Parce que Décadence avait fini par sonner avec Amour, quelle que soit l'époque ou l'apparence de l'Amour aux mille visages ; parce qu'ils se séparaient le cœur serein dans l'attente de de retrouver à chaque fois.

Et puis, aussi, parce que presque depuis toujours, ils mouraient et renaissaient uniquement pour ça.

* * *

x

* * *

Il y avait ces autres fois où ils ne se voyaient pas, après s'être aimés si forts que l'eau calme du fleuve s'en était retrouvée troublée.

L'Amour aux milles visages cherchait alors à trouver son autre moitié ; à l'imaginer, la créer, si possible. Alors, à des époques et endroits différents, Ils chantaient et dessinaient la moitié qu'il leur manquait ; avec le cœur, en peinture, à la craie.

Et leur monde paraissait un peu moins vide, la vie plus colorée ; leur traversée moins agitée.

Et la fin plus paisible.

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis l'eau du torrent s'était parée d'une autre couleur.

Ils ne l'avaient pas compris, au début. Pendant un temps, la traversée s'était faite étrangement paisible ; leur navire avait repris un peu de sa superbe d'antan, les déchirures s'étaient recousues de fil rouge – mais quelque chose avait changé.

Il n'y avait pas de mots ; que du silence. Ils ne se regardaient plus, ne se parlaient pas. Leurs blessures s'étaient petit à petit refermées, et il ne restait que ça ; le silence et l'eau bleue. Des pétales de chrysanthèmes flottaient à la surface de l'eau ; blancs, blanc pâle, blanc rosé – opale. Comme l'eau, comme ses yeux à Elle lorsqu'elle regardait trop longtemps l'horizon.

Et puis comme l'eau, encore ; jusqu'à ce qu'un remous ne fasse bouger l'embarcation, et qu'enfin leurs regards ne plongent dans les abysses rouges et bleues.

Jamais Ils n'avaient de violet aussi triste ; mais jamais ils n'avaient vu de violet aussi beau.

Il y avait des rêves qui se perdaient dans les eaux. Des rêves perdus dans les remous au chant doux ; des beaux rêves et des moins beaux, des envies bridées, parfois nobles et bleues, tantôt rouges et sanglantes – et de la tristesse, surtout. La tristesse d'être ensemble mais de savoir qu'on allait les séparer aussitôt ; la tristesse de se faire du mal et de se pardonner à chaque fois en sachant que ça n'aura jamais de fin.

Et la solitude.

Le prochain passage approche ; ils le savent parce qu'à force, ils ont fini par apprendre à réciter les deux mots et leur promesse comme si c'était la seule chose qu'ils avaient jamais connue – et c'était bel et bien la seule chose qu'ils aient jamais connue. Alors ils se regardent en sachant que le chemin allait se séparer en deux ; mais ils ont moins mal, cette fois-là.

Parce qu'ils avaient cette promesse à laquelle se raccrocher ; des rêves et de la mélancolie qui s'entassaient à chaque fois un peu plus dans leurs regards, cette même promesse qui les faisait se retrouver à chaque fois.

Et qu'importe comment, qu'importe par quels moyens ; ils trouvaient toujours.

Ils se retrouveront toujours.

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis était venu le violet.

Ils la reconnaissaient à chaque fois, elle aussi ; parce qu'à chaque fois, elle avait ce regard un peu triste et plein de mélancolie, noyé dans deux améthystes.

Et dans la plupart de leurs vies, Mélancolie s'appelait Cana.

Elle était toujours triste et vivait d'addiction et de besoin ; à Lui, à Elle, à Eux. Tantôt fille, tantôt tempête ; parfois Mort, bijou de malheur.

Envie et Rêve ; Cana était tout ce qu'ils avaient créé à partir de rêves et tout ce qu'ils n'étaient pas – tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas. Elle était ce qu'ils auraient aimé, ce qu'ils auraient voulu et ce qu'ils auraient pût être.

Alors même s'ils en souffraient, même s'ils s'éloignaient, ils lui donnaient aussi un peu d'Amour et de Pardon, à Cana.

Parce qu'elle était là uniquement à cause d'eux, et parce qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça.

* * *

x

* * *

Dans cette vie-là, Elle a de grands yeux bleus dont les contours semblent absorber ceux du monde ; des éclats de rêves qui font briller son regard dans la semi-pénombre, et l'allure de ces filles qui n'avaient plus qu'à se jeter à bras ouverts dans les mystères du monde pour atteindre ce qu'elles cherchaient.

Dans cette vie-là, Mirajane ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble ; elle l'attend juste. Elle attend, et elle sait qu'elle pourrait attendre encore toute une vie sous ce clair de lune pour qu'il apparaisse, qu'il complète sa moitié manquante et qu'ils vivent le temps qu'il leur restait jusqu'à la fin — jusqu'au prochain voyage. Elle était belle, sous la lune ; et ce fut la première chose qu'il se dit en la voyant.

Et tout n'est que répétition de la scène qu'ils jouent depuis le début ; leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, s'entremêlent, se murmurent mille vérités et secrets perdus et ne se lâchent plus. Qu'importe l'apparence qu'ils pouvaient avoir, la place qu'ils avaient, ce qu'ils étaient.

Ce n'était qu'une fois parmi tant d'autre ; qu'une partie parmi toutes celles qu'ils avaient gagné.

Dans cette vie-là, seulement, il n'est pas seul ; son ombre a de grands yeux violets et elle a appris à le compléter aussi, peu à peu. Elle est différente de Mirajane dont l'âme a les yeux bleus, mais elle est suffisante pour combler son vide à lui ; elle a d'épaisses boucles brunes qui rebondissent à chacun de ses pas, ce petit quelque chose toujours venu d'ailleurs qu'Elle n'a pas ; et elle a le destin dans les yeux, lorsque les améthystes de son regard ne sont pas recouverts d'un voile tissé par leur tristesse à eux.

Dans cette vie là, Cana le suit comme son ombre et comble un peu le vide qu'il a fini par ne plus rendre compte ; et lorsque son regard croise celui de Mirajane pour la laisser entrevoir la couleur du fleuve, cette dernière sait que la pente se fait dangereuse, que les bras d'argent s'éloignent encore et qu'elle pourrait bien le perdre à tout jamais.

Elle finira par mourir quelques jours plus tard, traversant le croissant de lune en le refermant derrière elle comme s'il n'était qu'une faille dans le ciel ; alors le fleuve aura une couleur neutre, et elle aura toute une vie pour se préparer à la prochaine.

Dans cette vie-là, Laxus sait que quelque chose ne va pas ; parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il l'embrasse dans l'espoir de revivre un peu, Mélancolie est au bord des larmes.

_C'était bien trop vide lorsqu'elle n'était pas là._

* * *

x

* * *

Et puis le chemin avait pris une autre direction.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit, à vrai dire ; porteuse de son chagrin, Cana se tenait derrière lui et n'avait rien prévu non plus.

Elle était comme tombée du ciel ; ses yeux bleus étaient fous de douleur, son visage marqué par une déchirure et des ailes faites de désastre s'étendaient dans son dos. Lui aussi d'ailleurs, il en avait toujours une, de cicatrice ; c'était leur déchirure à eux, les séquelles de séparations trop nombreuses.

Le destin lui-même avait tremblé lorsque le premier coup fut porté ; leur monde s'ébranla de lui-même et ils tombèrent tous au sol, impuissant face au désespoir de Mirajane.

Avant de porter un premier coup à Mélancolie, Elle lui murmura un « **Je t'aime**. »

La douleur et les regrets éclatèrent dans les yeux de Cana lorsqu'une main monstrueuse s'enfonça dans sa poitrine pour atteindre son cœur ; le ciel était gris, et la seule nuance de bleu présente se trouvait dans le regard de Mirajane, au contour bordé de larmes.

Il y eut quelques regrets, et puis le silence ; lorsque Laxus leva les yeux, encore sonné et à demi-conscient de ce qui était entrain de se passer, l'existence de Cana s'étiolait dans l'espace pour rejoindre son propre chemin.

Un dernier « **Pardon.** » fut soufflé, et d'un geste aussi brusque que douloureux, le démon Mirajane lui arracha le cœur, fixant ses yeux d'améthyste jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci ne s'éteignent. Laxus porta une main à sa poitrine alors qu'un quelque chose auquel il s'était accoutumé disparaissait ; et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Mirajane, les regrets et la tristesse de toutes ces vies s'envolèrent.

Ils prirent plaisir à se découvrir comme si c'était la première fois et se rejoignirent sans crainte, sans se quitter du regard ; le monde tremblait sous leurs pieds et le ciel lui-même semblait se déchirer en deux, mais ça n'avait plus aucune importance.

Ils s'effleurèrent pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses vies, et le monde s'effaça sous la fureur du fleuve dont l'eau était redevenue claire et limpide.

* * *

x

* * *

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver, maintenant ? »

L'eau est calme et le courant paisible ; ils sont sur une petite barque dorée qui navigue sous le soleil, entre deux berges au sol recouvert de fleurs. Chrysanthèmes et Lys blancs se balancent paresseusement sous la caresse d'une brise d'été ; Mirajane eut un sourire en apercevant le sommet de la tête d'une fée un peu trop curieuse.

Allongé à ses côtés sur un lit de fleurs aux pétales blancs, Laxus soupira en se tournant vers elle ; cette fois-ci, rien ne se passa lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Avec un sourire tendre, Mirajane lui prit la main ; ils ne dirent rien un moment, écoutant simplement le murmure de l'eau et le chant du vent.

« On dirait que le voyage s'arrête là, soupira-t-il enfin, la laissant ramasser une fleur d'orchidée blanche qui flottait à la surface de l'eau pour l'ajouter aux autres.

— On dirait, oui… Tu es triste ?

— Pas tellement. Et toi ?

— Je ne regrette rien. »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et laissèrent un silence confortable s'installer, las, quelque part ; ils n'éprouvèrent pas vraiment le besoin de faire quoi que ce soit d'extraordinaire après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. C'était presque devenu une routine, au fond ; alors ils attendaient simplement que la fin vienne.

« Est-ce que tu as peur ? »

Laxus soupira et chercha ses mots avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai plus peur. J'avais peur, avant…

— Qu'on ne puisse pas se trouver ?

— C'est ça.

— Je… Moi aussi. J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes pas…

— Je t'ai toujours aimée. Même lorsque je ne te rendais pas ton amour ou que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre… Tu étais toujours là, quelque part. C'est comme si il n'y avait toujours eu que toi. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa son front contre le sien, respirant un peu de son odeur en fermant les yeux.

« Et Cana ? »

Mirajane eut un demi-sourire.

« Elle est partie. Elle va retrouver son chemin…

— Elle était perdue ?

— Elle était triste à cause de nous. Mais ça ira, maintenant… »

Des pétales s'envolèrent, et une poussée plus forte berça leur embarcation. Laxus en attrapa un avant de le laisser s'envoler ; de la rose.

« Tu penses qu'on la reverra ?

— S'il y a encore un _**après**_ pour nous, j'aimerais bien.

— Moi aussi. J'aimerais qu'elle ne soit plus triste… »

Mirajane remarqua que le ciel perdait peu à peu de sa clarté ; lorsqu'il devint noir, l'eau devint encore plus limpide si c'était possible, et de petites sphères de lumière s'échappèrent des fleurs bleues entrouvertes pour faire briller le fleuve tranquille.

Ils s'embrassèrent sans prétention ; avec paresse, tendrement, chaleureusement. Il la serrait dans ses bras lorsqu'il se séparèrent pour se regarder encore.

« S'il y a un après pour nous, je te retrouverai. »

Ils sentirent la barque s'enfoncer dans l'eau, et se rendirent alors compte que tout le reste avait disparu ; il ne restait plus qu'eux. Alors Elle sourit en serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, étrangement confiante.

« Je sais. Je te chercherai aussi. »

L'eau n'était pas froide, à peine perceptible ; ils avaient juste envie de dormir et d'attendre un lendemain. Les cheveux clairs de Mirajane se mirent à flotter à la surface, comme les pétales qui remontaient petit à petit, se détachant de sa robe blanche pour filer vers les cieux sombres.

Ils se sourirent encore une fois avant que l'eau ne les engloutisse.

« A la prochaine. »

Sur la surface plate et immaculée de l'eau, un pétale blanc resta suspendu encore un instant ; juste le temps que le reste ne disparaisse, le temps que les lumières s'éteignent.

Il ne restait plus que le silence ; ça, quelques restes de vies passées, et leur promesse.

* * *

x

* * *

« Tu penses qu'on sera bien ici, Mira-nee ? »

Mirajane posa un regard tendre vers sa petite sœur, dont les yeux bleus brillaient d'un mélange d'espoir et d'appréhension. Silencieux, Elfman se tourna également vers elle, portant leurs sacs comme si leur poids ne représentait rien.

« Fairy Tail, hein… », lut l'ainée des Strauss à haute voix, en avisant l'entrée du bâtiment vers lequel on les avait dirigés.

Face à eux, pleine de promesse, l'imposante bâtisse semblait leur sourire, et Mirajane sût qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple intuition de sa part, ou encore le destin ? Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, pourtant, Mirajane eut l'impression que l'avenir était entrain de leur sourire.

« Oui, Lisanna. Je pense que c'est ici qu'on devait aller… »

Pour réapprendre à vivre ; à aimer, à pardonner. Un sourire venant éclairer son visage bienveillant, Elfman laissa passer leur aînée devant eux, admirant son assurance sans un mot. Qu'est-ce qui les attendait, derrière ces portes ? Quel avenir avait été tracé pour eux ? Quelles seront les aventures qu'ils s'apprêtaient à vivre, quelle vie les attendait ?

Mirajane n'avait pas de réponse ; seulement la clé qui faisait office de solution, et une promesse de futur meilleur. Plus tard, elle se souviendra de la familiarité qu'elle avait retrouvé dans cette brise, chaude et rassurante qui avait soufflé. Elle se souviendra de cette impression de grandeur lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur la porte, et qui ne la quittera jamais quelle que soit l'époque.

Et du sourire qui s'était tracé de lui-même sur ses lèvres, lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent face à elle.

_**[ Parce que nous nous sommes toujours retrouvés ]**_

* * *

Tada ! Sinon, vous connaissez Uppermost ? C'est un groupe français, et c'est chouette.

Merci pour votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis et à bientôt :)


	2. Erza & Gérard

Hello !

Finalement, j'ai choisi de faire de Lifetimes un recueil ! Le premier OS porté sur Mirajane et Laxus a été plutôt bien reçu (d'ailleurs, merci à tous pour vos reviews, spécialement à Moody-Poison parce que je l'ai relue des jours et des jours entier tellement j'en étais si fière aaaaaaah), j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira également. J'ai trouvé intéressant de me pencher sur le Gerza, pairing torturé et délicieux à exploiter pour ce genre d'histoire. Le thème est utilisé différemment, mais toujours avec ce fil conducteur d'âmes sœurs et de réincarnation.

Et ça fait un an que cet OS traîne dans mes dossiers, je vous laisse imaginer ma hâte d'en finir xD

J'ai écris la première partie avec " The Home We Made " de Crywolf remixée par Skrux, mais si vous voulez un fond sympa pour le tout, je vous conseille " Illuminate " de The Kite String Tangle. Ou " Immortal " de Marina &amp; the Diamonds (j'écoute plein de chansons quand j'écris, si vous saviez)

Sur ce, je ne vous fait pas plus attendre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**×Genre :** Angst/Romance

**×Rating :** T

**×Personnages :** Erza, Gérard, Grey, Ultear...

**×Pairing :** Gérard/Erza.

**×Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Fairy Tail ainsi que son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Tout avait commencé par une fêlure.

Ils n'y avaient pas fait attention ; qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire, après tout ? Ça n'était qu'une fêlure ; ça se réparait, les fêlures. Ça s'effaçait doucement, se refermait, et puis parfois, ça ne laissait que quelques traces, infimes, indolores et presque invisibles de ce qui avait failli se passer. Encore.

_Encore. _

Et puis à force, écrasée sous toute cette négligence et le poids douloureux du temps qui passe, Fêlure était devenue Fissure. Fissure qui s'agrandit, silencieusement d'abord, de façon incontrôlée ensuite. Fissure qui blesse et qui fait mal, Fissure insidieuse et sournoise ; dans leurs cœurs et dans leurs yeux, où les éclats autrefois brûlants étaient devenus cendres.

« Qui fera le premier pas ? Est-ce que ce sera toi ou bien moi, mon amour ? »

L'hésitation dans leur silence et leurs yeux fuyants furent leur seule réponse.

Et l'Amour fut éclaté en morceaux. Brisés et éparpillés, perdus – comme eux.

**« Prends garde où tu marches, mon cœur. L'amour s'est brisé à nos pieds... » **

Comme le navire blanc sur le fleuve d'argent d'une autre époque, passée, présente ou future, les éclats les séparèrent ; et en vérité, c'est tout ce qui leur restait.

**« Mais je... J'avais cru que peut-être... »**

L'Amour qu'ils n'avaient pas sût garder intact ; l'Amour qui s'était brisé à leurs pieds.

_Ses grands yeux s'écarquillent, et dans ses pupilles autrefois douces et rêveuses, une stupeur brutale poignarde tous ses souvenirs pour ne laisser que du vide et de la peur. _

L'Amour est rouge. Il est rouge comme cette longue chevelure qu'elle a eu, qu'elle a et qu'elle aura toujours, quelque soit le temps. Il est rouge comme cette marque qu'il porte sur le visage ; son empreinte à elle sur son âme à lui.

« ... Er... Erz... »

_C'est devenu trop douloureux de la regarder ; et même quand elle tombe, elle brille si fort que la regarder revenait à admirer la chute décadente d'oiseaux dont les ailes s'étaient brisées devant un soleil trop grand. _

Leurs larmes viennent rejoindre les brisures éparpillées au sol, et dans leurs poitrines, ils ont le cœur en miette. Tout est à reconstruire, à refaire, à rebâtir ; mais ils auront le temps pour cela.

« Combien de vies nous faudra-t-il, mon Amour ?

— ... Combien de vies pour quoi ? »

Il a un sourire triste lorsqu'elle lui pose la question ; mais il n'y a que le silence qui lui répond. Il n'y a que le silence, l'Amour brisé à leurs pieds, et le monde qui s'effondre autour d'eux comme en écho à leurs cœurs morcelés. Ces éclats sont devenus barrière ; elle se matérialise et leurs brûlent les doigts lorsqu'ils tentent de la toucher, de la traverser pour se rejoindre et ne faire qu'un.

Mais il leur manquait la volonté pour la briser.

« Je... Pardonne-moi. »

_Sous ses yeux mornes, il disparaît et il ne reste rien de lui ; juste de l'Amour bleu. Il n'y a alors qu'un vide à aimer, qu'un vide pour lequel vivre, et une larme coule sur sa joue pâle, dans laquelle se reflète tout l'univers. _

Et lorsqu'elle s'écrasera au sol, tout aura disparu ; parce qu'il fallait que leur voyage commence.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour détruire.**_

Elle frappe.

Elle a de la rage dans le cœur et une douleur sèche dans sa voix brisée ; pourtant, guerrière implacable à l'armure indestructible, Erza frappe encore, et son épée transperce tout sur son chemin pour ne laisser qu'une myriade d'éclats pourpres sur le sol.

Ils tombent tous face à sa fureur ; personne ne pouvait se tenir sur son chemin.

Erza est colère ; et alors que son cœur continue de hurler, elle détruit tout. L'armée au cœur de laquelle on l'a jetée s'effondre derrière son passage, et les vies s'échappent à un rythme effréné, déchirant le voile qui sépare toutes les époques. Elle ne sait plus pourquoi elle se bat, pourquoi elle continue de défendre une cause qu'elle a oublié, pourquoi tous ces soldats tombent à ses pieds.

Elle continue simplement de frapper, couper, transpercer. Tuer.

Le soleil se couche sur le champ de bataille, illuminant tout ce rouge d'un voile sanglant aux bordures dorées. Bientôt, les bruits de combat s'estompent, et seule la voix brisée de la guerrière en armure déchire le silence, tandis qu'elle virevolte avec la mort.

Ce fut son dernier combat, et il dura toute la nuit. Toute une nuit où les souvenirs confus d'un amour perdu la maintinrent éveillée ; toute une nuit où elle cessa de compter les morts en repensant à sa propre vie, si rouge et pourtant si morne.

Elle avait tout perdu, et on l'avait envoyée détruire ce qu'il restait aux autres.

Au lever du jour, Erza s'effondre enfin, seule parmi les décombres de ce qui avait un jour dût être plus beau que n'importe lequel des édifices par lesquels elle était passé. Seuls les vestiges d'une tour dorée semblaient avoir résisté à l'assaut du temps ; sa pointe qui file comme une flèche vers le ciel est si belle que la guerrière se surprend à sourire.

Et lorsque son regard s'éteint pour de bon, le soleil s'élève plus haut juste pour elle et s'y reflète, et la flèche bleue qui transperce sa poitrine brille d'un éclat tendre et plein de souvenirs. Son cœur autrefois plein de rage s'en retrouve apaisé, et ce qu'il restait de vivant s'accroche à ce monde pour tout recommencer.

Même une fois la destruction passée, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui subsistait.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour pardonner. **_

Gérard est fatigué.

La guerre contre les envahisseurs du Nord n'avait que trop duré ; les combats s'éternisaient depuis des semaines dans ce col de montagne où tout semblait mourir de froid, et seul parmi les ruines de ce qui avait dût être une belle maison, il se sentait peu à peu glisser vers les bribes de l'inconscience, comme on se laisserait couler dans un bain chaud où l'oubli et le repos semblaient lui ouvrir les bras.

Gérard a mal partout.

Ses muscles sont en feu, et plus encore, son cœur se serre à chaque cri qui se fait entendre. Gérard, il n'a jamais été fait pour ça ; l'horreur de la guerre ne convenait pas à son sens impitoyable de la justice, et ses actes le rendaient aussi coupable et détestable que leurs ennemis à ses yeux. C'était eux qui les avaient envahi en premier, pourtant ; eux qui avaient levé les armes, eux qui avaient brûlé leurs maisons et leurs champs, qui avaient décimé des familles et des peuples entiers sans sourciller.

Gérard leur en veut ; et il s'en veut encore plus pour tout ce qu'il a vu, tous ces hommes qu'il a tué, tous ces regards au moins aussi effrayés que le sien qu'il a croisé. La marque de son clan luit doucement sous la lune, contrastant avec la couleur de ses cheveux ; avec ça, si quelqu'un le repérait, il était sûr de se faire achever à même le sol.

Et pourtant, l'idée ne lui paraissait pas si mauvaise que ça.

Gérard est fatigué et il a mal ; la lune était belle et ronde dans le ciel, malgré cette teinte sanglante et pourpre dont elle était parée. Ça ne le gênait pas lui ; il avait toujours aimé le rouge. D'aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, c'était la couleur qui lui évoquait le plus de souvenirs ; le sang et la douleur, d'abord, puis venaient les spectres de rires cristallins et d'un bonheur auquel il lui semblait avoir un jour goûté. Il ne se souvenait pas d'où, ni de quand est-ce que ça venait.

C'était juste là, au fond de ce qu'il avait sauvé de son cœur. C'était là, tout petit et insignifiant, mais ça l'aidait à avancer.

Gérard soupira, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce que les autres disaient. Ils étaient tombés sur un camp il y avait quelques jours, où s'était réfugiés les femmes et enfants de ce peuple de barbares ; Gérard n'avait pas participé à cette mission, mais il avait bien compris que personne n'y avait survécu. Ça l'avait à peine interpellé, à vrai dire.

Il n'avait plus le cœur à être triste. Il était fatigué. Il est si fatigué.

Gérard a mal, et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrent à l'entente d'autres cris ; ça venait de derrière, là où les siens s'occupaient des blessés et de ceux qui avaient besoin de repos. Sans réfléchir, il s'empare de son épée et se dirige à pas vifs vers le centre du camp, faisant fi des cadavres qui jonchent le sol. Ceux-là n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir leur fin venir ; leurs vies s'échappaient encore de leurs gorges ouvertes, et leurs visages de dormeurs apaisés luisaient sous l'éclat macabre de la lune.

Près des flammes, il n'y a qu'une personne encore debout.

C'est une femme aux longs cheveux rouges et il la reconnaît tout de suite comme une ennemie, à son regard sauvage et aux tatouages qui se dessinaient sur sa peau. Elle est tout juste vêtue de peaux d'animaux et ses bras sont couverts de sang ; pourtant, c'est sans tout à fait vouloir résister à cet Appel qu'il baisse son épée pour la laisser choir au sol, subjugué et terrifié par la créature qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Elle se retourna à l'entente du métal qui cliqueta en tombant au sol, comme muée par un instinct animal, et ses deux dagues étaient prêtes à en découdre lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent alors, figeant le temps et l'espace dans un instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Rouge, rouge.

_Le monde s'était mis à changer. _

Ils s'étudièrent en silence, longtemps ; il admira la grâce qui se dégageait de chacune de ses courbes, la force dans son regard, le contour tendre de ses lèvres bordées de rouge. Il soupira lorsque les flammes firent danser les tatouages incroyables qu'elle arborait et luire le sang qui la maculait, et elle recula alors, intriguée par ce qui était entrain de se passer.

Il leva les mains lorsqu'elle fit mine de s'approcher ; et soudain, tandis que toute la douleur du monde se faisait ressentir dans chacun de ses pas, Gérard vit les larmes pleines de douleur et de rage qui faisaient briller ses yeux, et sans émettre le moindre geste, sans prononcer le moindre mot, il comprit.

Elle était simplement venue se venger pour toutes les vies innocentes qui avaient été prises.

« Si c'est ma vie que tu veux… »

Sa dague effleura sa joue, d'un geste d'une mortelle précision. Gérard abdiqua et se laissa tomber à genoux, faisant fi du filet pourpre qu'il sentit glisser sur sa peau.

« Ca ne résoudra rien. Mais si ça peut te soulager d'une quelconque façon… »

Il ferma les yeux et ne la vit pas vaciller.

« Prends-la. Fais en ce que tu veux. Je suis trop fatigué pour ça. »

Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle ait compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais qu'importe ; si sa mort pouvait soulager quelqu'un ici, si la fin de ses souffrances pouvait avoir un sens, si elle était sa seule délivrance, alors…

Gérard frissonna alors qu'elle retraçait le contour de son tatouage du bout des doigts. Lentement, il ouvrit un œil, puis un autre ; elle le fixait avec une mélancolie telle qu'elle semblait avoir traversé les âges, et il la laissa faire sans rien dire, immobile.

« Non, souffla-t-elle alors d'une voix morne et chargée de douleur, ce tout petit mot lui laissant entendre l'accent suave et sauvage avec lequel se mouvaient ses lèvres. Je ne veux pas te tuer. Pas toi. Pas aujourd'hui… »

Le monde avait changé. Le monde continuait de changer, et eux avec lui.

Elle se pencha à sa hauteur pour s'accroupir et le prit dans ses bras ; comme la mère protège son enfant, comme la fille affectionne son ami, comme la femme aime son amant. Il l'enlaça en retour, passa une main dans ses cheveux sans vouloir comprendre. Sans avoir besoin de comprendre.

Ça n'était pas plus réel que la guerre qui faisait rage ou des morts qui gisaient autour d'eux. Ça n'avait pas plus de sens que ce moment qu'ils s'accordèrent d'un commun et silencieux accord, que les mots qu'ils se dirent sans vraiment se comprendre. Ça n'était pas important.

On les trouvera ainsi, et ils seront l'un comme l'autre mis à mort. Gérard sera exécuté pour traîtrise, après avoir vu les siens assassiner sauvagement celle qui avait épargné sa vie ; il sentit une partie de lui mourir en même temps qu'elle, et c'est avec un soupir qu'il accepta la mort et la délivrance qu'elle lui offrait.

Ils se réveilleront dans une autre époque, avec l'impression d'avoir fait un très long rêve. Et ils auront le cœur plus léger — parce qu'il leur restait tant de vies pour encore se rencontrer.

Pour se pardonner.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour reconstruire.**_

Dans cette vie là, Erza n'est plus seule dans sa solitude.

Dans cette vie là, il y en a un autre dont la souffrance silencieuse est semblable à la sienne. Il s'appelle Grey — il s'appelait toujours Grey — et les souvenirs éparpillés dans son regard froid lui renvoient les siens en pleine figure. Sa peine, les larmes d'une autre époque, l'amour qu'elle cherche encore ; Grey lui ressemblait sur de nombreux points, et souvent, c'est cette ressemblance qui les rapprochait.

Dans cette vie, il lui tient la main pour l'empêcher de faire des cauchemars, sèche ses larmes de baisers tendres et la serre contre lui lorsqu'elle s'enlise dans ses propres ténèbres. Dans cette vie et dans celles d'avant, Grey est toute la lumière qu'il lui reste et elle la sienne ; ils s'accrochent, vivent, survivent. Parce que c'est plus facile à deux.

Il y avait un goût étrange lorsque leurs lèvres s'effleuraient ; une fragrance douce-amère, la conscience du besoin avant l'amour, et un amour qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, sans qu'ils n'aient besoin d'y mettre des mots. Grey était entouré de cette grisaille qui lui était propre, de l'odeur pleine de cendre des cigarettes qu'il brûlait, de celle des larmes qu'il lui cachait ; alors Erza chassait le gris, le prenait dans ses bras, brûlait avec lui.

« Je t'aime, dit-elle encore après avoir embrassé son front, ses mains, ses paupières, ses lèvres. Je t'aimerai toujours. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Grey mettait toujours du temps à répondre, comme une machine aurait besoin de temps avant de fonctionner après des siècles d'inertie ; entre temps, l'amour d'Erza recolle un peu plus les morceaux de son cœur qui s'étaient éparpillés après toutes ces vies passées.

« Je sais, oui. Je… Moi aussi. »

Il avait un goût de cendre dans la voix, mais qu'importe ; Erza lui sourit. Elle souriait encore, l'aimait toujours, et avec ça, la vie paraissait moins morne, moins longue. Moins grise.

Et la prochaine moins douloureuse.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour se souvenir. **_

« J'ai… J'ai rêvé de toi, cette nuit. »

Erza se figea face à cette déclaration. Une brise souffla un vent tiède et agréable, leur apportant les effluves délicieusement piquantes de la campagne au cœur de laquelle ils marchaient côte à côte depuis quelques temps déjà. Il n'y avait personne d'autre ; les nuisances provoquées par les voitures qui passaient à toute vitesse étaient bien loin, et cet endroit était comme devenu leur monde à eux.

Sa robe blanche voleta un instant, avant que ses pans ne se soustraient à son regard lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son visage. Tout d'abord indécise, Erza lui sourit avec amusement avant de se remettre à avancer, attrapant ses cheveux pour les natter sur le côté. Elle était de celles qui avaient cette démarche féline sans trop en faire, sautillant de temps à autre au-dessus d'une branche sans que ses mouvements ne perdent en grâce et en délicatesse.

Elle était belle.

« Eh bien… C'est tant mieux, non ? »

Gérard ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. La chaleur lui parut soudain étouffante tandis qu'il la regardait marcher, lorgnant les courbes que sa robe lui laissait apercevoir d'un regard timide et n'osant qu'à peine soutenir son regard malicieux lorsqu'elle se retournait. Erza était belle, si belle et désirable qu'il avait presque du mal à y croire, à comprendre pourquoi son cœur se serrait presque douloureusement lorsqu'il la regardait. Erza était belle, belle et unique ; et elle le _savait_.

Elle était belle, et lui l'aimait à en mourir.

Il s'arrêta en même temps qu'elle et dut plisser des yeux pour la regarder ; même avec le soleil qui persistait à vouloir lui cacher la plus belle de ses filles, il n'en perdit rien des étincelles audacieuses qui brillaient dans ses prunelles, et elle arqua un sourcil avant de réduire la distance qui les séparait.

Gérard déglutit difficilement, figé par une terreur silencieuse. Probablement consciente de ce qui se passait, Erza eut une moue déçue et se mordilla les lèvres.

L'adolescent sentit quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre. Ça devenait difficile de respirer quand elle était aussi près de lui, et il était pratiquement certain qu'elle le savait.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que j'y faisais ?

— Je… »

Il lorgna sa bouche un long moment avant de pouvoir répondre. Ses lèvres avaient cette couleur rose et chaude, brillant d'un voile d'humidité qui suivait le passage innocent du bout de sa langue. Maligne.

« Je ne m'en souviens pas vraiment, souffla-t-il alors en détournant le regard. Je me souviens juste de toi.

— Il n'y a rien qui te revient ? »

Gérard se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil dans sa direction ; elle s'était encore approchée. Il recula d'un pas, prudent, et secoua négativement la tête. Le soleil était brûlant sur leurs peaux, et la chaleur devenait peu à peu étouffante. Encore plus lorsqu'il prit conscience de la vue plongeante qu'il avait sur son décolleté.

« Rien, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête.

— Vraaaaaaaiment rien ? »

Il soupira, prêt à clore le sujet. Elle était vraiment têtue, et il était difficile de lui sortir une idée de la tête quand elle s'y mettait. Mais c'était Erza, alors il pouvait bien lui-

Gérard se figea tout à fait lorsque les effluves presque trop familières de son parfum se firent soudain sentir et que le soleil parût moins difficile à regarder ; et, gelé de la tête au pied, il mit un moment à réagir avant de réaliser que c'était simplement Erza. Erza qui venait d'attraper brutalement le col de sa chemise, Erza qui se tenait désormais sur la pointe des pieds, Erza dont il sentit le souffle sur sa bouche avant que-

Il avait arrêté de respirer.

Ses lèvres semblèrent glacées sur les siennes, un peu humides, en effet ; peut-être. Le contact ne dura que quelques secondes et elle se recula, visiblement satisfaite, tandis que lui avait cette impression de se noyer. La teinte rosée de ses pommettes trahit son masque d'innocence ; ses yeux brillants aussi.

« Et là ? fit-elle alors d'une voix à la fois timide et amusée, tremblante sur la fin. Ca te revient ? »

Gérard cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois ; réalisa qu'elle avait laissé sur lui une emprunte brûlante, comme un fer chauffé à blanc délicatement posé sur ses lèvres. Il la questionna en silence, la regarda détourner le regard l'espace d'une seconde, hésiter entre partir ou…

Il l'attrapa un peu trop vite et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau, maladroitement au début, d'une façon étrangement familière ensuite. Erza se laissa guider et Gérard cessa de réfléchir ; il y avait eu de ça, dans ce rêve. Il y avait eu les lèvres d'Erza, parfois avec un goût amer, d'autres avec un goût d'interdit ; il y avait eu sa peau, parfois aussi lisse et chaude qu'elle l'était sous ses doigts, parfois striées des cicatrices que son cœur ne parvenait pas à porter.

Elle l'attira un peu plus, prise d'un délicieux vertige ; ses mains parcoururent sa nuque, ses doigts vinrent s'empêtrer dans de folles mèches bleues, sa bouche dévorant la sienne. C'était comme plonger la tête la première dans un torrent de flammes — à deux.

Ils tombèrent à la renverse sans réelle surprise, se regardèrent dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, la respiration haletante. Une mélancolie passagère traversa le regard du jeune homme ; confuse, Erza fronça des sourcils et attrapa son visage entre ses mains, ses doigts traçant machinalement le contour d'arabesques invisibles sur sa joue.

Il n'y avait rien, et pourtant elle aurait juré que…

« Il y avait un peu de ça, chuchota Gérard sans détacher son regard du sien. Sauf qu'à la fin… On finissait toujours par s'en aller. L'un ou l'autre. Toujours. »

Elle perçut son angoisse comme si ça avait été la sienne et vint l'embrasser de nouveau dans une vaine tentative de taire ses inquiétudes. Ses lèvres avaient une saveur douce-amère qu'ils avaient tous les deux connu toute leur vie — du moins leur semblait-il.

Peut-être était-ce lors d'une vie antérieure, après tout.

« Je veux rester. Et toi ? », souffla la rousse tout près de son visage, leurs souffles s'entremêlant avec une aisance à la fois confortable et déconcertante.

Gérard la regarda un long moment sans rien dire ; des milliers de mots d'amour se pressaient contre ses lèvres, dans un désir ardent de briser le silence et de lui faire savoir tout ce que ces vies n'avaient pas suffit à lui faire comprendre. Pour cette fois, cependant, il choisit de lui transmettre l'essentiel à travers un regard, en effleurant sa bouche de la sienne ; pour cette vie, il n'y avait qu'une réponse à donner.

« Toujours… »

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour se redécouvrir.**_

Ça faisait au moins quinze minutes qu'ils fixaient tous deux le jardin visible par la fenêtre, dont la vitre épaisse laisser passer la chaleur timide du soleil jusqu'à la table qui les séparait. Le comte essayait de ne pas montrer de signes de nervosité ; pourtant, ses yeux verts avaient bien vu qu'elle le fixait en silence à travers le reflet de la surface de verre, son regard brun et calme sondant les profondeurs de son âme sans aucune réserve.

Ses enfants jouaient dehors avec leur nourrice, une sympathique jeune fille répondant au nom de Meldy. Ses deux filles continuaient de s'épanouir malgré la mort de leur mère, qui subsistait à travers la beauté qu'elle leur avait légué ; ce simple constat suffisait à apaiser son cœur, à rendre le deuil moins douloureux.

Avec un soupir témoignant de la sagesse que ces cinquante années lui avaient octroyé, Gérard se tourna enfin vers son invitée, impassible ; aussi immobile que lui, bien droite sur sa chaise, elle fit mine de lisser un pli invisible de sa superbe robe noire et lui rendit son regard.

Dame Erza avait toujours eu quelque chose de plus que les autres femmes, une qualité impossible à saisir qui l'avait toujours fasciné ; et il soupira encore en songeant que si son père n'avait pas choisi Ultear, c'est peut-être elle qu'il aurait épousé. Peut-être elle qui lui aurait donné ses deux filles adorées.

Ses lèvres étaient peintes d'un rouge qui paraissait bien terne à côté de celui de sa chevelure, malgré les mèches claires qui s'obstinaient à apparaître. Elle était plus jeune que lui de presque dix ans ; ça aussi, il y avait pensé, lorsqu'on lui avait annoncé qu'il prendra la main d'Ultear et pas celle de l'héritière des Scarlet.

Pourtant, elle n'en était pas moins veuve que lui. Ils portaient tous deux leur alliance, qui contrastait fortement avec la couleur sombre et triste de leurs vêtements ; et Gérard se surprit à se demander si le destin ou une quelconque force supérieure y étaient pour quelque chose, au fond.

Si ce n'était pas incroyable, que la mort les rapproche de nouveau après toutes ces années.

Erza était magnifique et elle l'avait toujours été ; d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne d'elle, il l'avait toujours trouvée plus jolie que les autres. Ultear était probablement l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il ait rencontré, et pourtant, elle n'avait jamais égalé Erza dans son cœur. Erza l'effrontée, Erza la courageuse, Erza qui préférait monter à cheval et participer à la chasse plutôt que de passer sa journée dans une maison trop grande où elle distribuerait des tâches à des serviteurs alors qu'elle était parfaitement capable de le faire. Elle avait d'ailleurs congédié la pauvre petite venue leur servir du thé ; et encore une fois subjugué, Gérard l'avait laissé faire.

Et là maintenant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait tout simplement oublié à quel point elle était belle.

Elle le fixait encore dans les yeux et en silence, seule sa respiration et ses quelques battements de cils prouvant qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme et non pas d'une statue taillée par les mains d'un génie venu de nulle part. Il lui rendait son regard, des souvenirs oubliés traversant sa mémoire ; il se souvenait des ballades à cheval où ils disparaissaient tout deux le temps d'une journée, des chasses incroyables, des jeux plus ou moins innocents lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux enfants... Tout ça paraissait bien loin, maintenant.

Et pourtant si près.

Les cris euphoriques de ses filles leur parvenaient de dehors, tandis qu'un silence épais recouvrait le salon où ils se trouvaient. Avec eux jouait un petit garçon à la tignasse aussi sombre et ébouriffée que celle de son père ; l'héritier des Fullbuster n'aurait pas pu rêver de meilleures compagnes de jeu. Gérard avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de la grossesse d'Erza, souvent rapportées par son épouse qui semblait toujours tout savoir sur absolument tout ; on lui avait parlé de fausses couches trop nombreuses, de la santé vacillante d'Erza, du désespoir que son mari et elle partageaient de ne pas parvenir à avoir d'enfant.

Et ce garçon était arrivé, miracle de la vie que personne n'osait plus espérer.

Gérard sentit une autre épine de culpabilité assaillir son cœur ; malgré tout ce qu'il avait entendu, il ne lui avait jamais rendu visite, lors de ces semaines entières où elle restait enfermée chez elle, à peine capable de quitter son lit. Il avait craint que la même chose ne se reproduise lorsqu'il avait appris la mort inattendue de Grey.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle se tenait là, assise face à lui, plus forte que jamais. Et ils se redécouvraient l'un l'autre dans un silence presque religieux dont ils étaient les seuls à connaître le secret, sans rien troubler, sans rien briser.

La fêlure n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et de leurs mains liées, ils recollaient maintenant les morceaux avec tout l'Amour dont ils étaient pourvus.

Erza prit une soudaine inspiration ; il sentit son cœur rater un battement et se redressa pour se redonner contenance. Elle eu un sourire – le premier – et il sentit quelque chose se briser au fond de lui en voyant la teinte pêche qui vint timidement colorer ses joues pâles.

Alors, enfin, elle prit la parole :

« Du thé ? », proposa-t-elle simplement, sans le quitter du regard pour autant.

Gérard sentit son monde s'écrouler et accepta avec plaisir, s'amusant de sa propre réaction ; de nouveau, tout semblait devenir plus simple, plus facile, plus coloré qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Il avait oublié la facilité avec laquelle elle avait toujours dérobé son cœur.

Et à quel point il l'avait toujours aimée pour ça.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

_**Il leur fallut une vie pour se donner l'envie.**_

« Alors, Erza ? T'es prête ? »

La jeune femme mit un moment à acquiescer ; dans cette vie-là, c'est elle que l'hésitation faisait flancher, et un hasard malheureux l'avait flanquée à vie dans un fauteuil dont elle était incapable de sortir toute seule. Elle était comme les autres, avant ; une championne de surf, une véritable naïade, fille de la mer comme de la terre. Et puis il avait suffi d'une fois ; adieu la mer, adieu l'usage de ses jambes.

Il semblait à Erza que la vie avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Et lui, il était arrivé pour l'aider ; lui donner sa force, ses jambes, son courage.

Sa vie. Son cœur, aussi ; malgré ça, malgré tout, malgré toutes les barrières que le monde, le destin ou quoi que ça puisse être s'évertuait à leur imposer.

Le sourire de Gérard apparut dans son champ de vision, brûlant comme le soleil qui s'évertuait à lui fermer les yeux – Erza ne voulait plus fermer les yeux. Elle lui rendit son sourire avec une maladresse qu'il avait toujours trouvé adorable et avec son autorisation, il la hissa dans ses bras avec toute la délicatesse du monde, fort d'un Amour qui avait traversé les ages.

En contre-bas, la plage leur chuchotait des soupirs langoureux, un Appel qu'il avait décidé de ne pas ignorer. Ils étaient seuls sur la plage ; les autres étaient déjà partis profiter de la fête, délaissant la mer pour d'autres sensations. Elle n'avait jamais paru aussi belle aux yeux d'Erza, pourtant, les flots illuminés par le soleil renvoyant une teinte rougeâtre qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

Dans cette vie comme dans les autres.

Gérard éclata de rire en se laissant glisser dans l'eau, tandis que la fraîcheur les assaillait tous les deux ; elle lui envoya un regard de reproche bien trop attendri pour être crédible, ses yeux redessinant les arabesques de son tatouage avec la même fascination que la première fois.

« C'est beau, souffla-t-elle à mi-voix, soudainement plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Pas autant que toi. »

Erza s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'elle capta son regard et la façon qu'il avait de la dévorer en silence. Son visage, ses yeux, sa bouche, ses cheveux – son âme.

Et dans ses yeux, elle se voyait plus forte qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle se voyait guerrière, reine, combattante de légende, femme de pouvoir ; elle voyait toutes les vies qui avaient forgé son âme, toutes les vies où ils s'étaient détruits, reconstruits, retrouvés.

Toutes les vies où ils s'étaient aimés.

Avec précaution, Gérard la posa sur la planche de bois qui semblait l'attendre, immobile sur les flots qui tentaient pourtant de la déloger. Il l'aida à s'accrocher, à garder la tête haute – il avait toujours été là pour la regarder se battre, la soutenir de près ou de loin. Il avait toujours été là.

Il sera toujours là.

La planche se mit à doucement glisser sur l'eau, tandis qu'il s'assurait de la guider. Erza sentait son cœur battre au rythme des vagues, au rythme du soleil et des nuages, plus fort que le monde entier ; prise entre la mer et les cieux, elle flottait. Elle flottait comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis une éternité, affrontait la mer, combattait sa peur.

Elle flottait sur un vaisseau d'amour qu'ils guidaient avec un seul cœur, traversaient les vagues, les vies, leurs peurs et leurs espoirs ; elle flottait et glissait vers le soleil, comme dans un rêve oublié – un de cette vie-là ou d'une autre. Sa main dans la sienne, Gérard la regardait comme il l'avait toujours fait ; et chacune des paillettes d'or de son regard semblait vouloir lui transmettre quelque chose de plus, un mot ou deux que son cœur connaissait déjà par cœur.

« N'aies pas peur. Tu ne seras plus seule. Tu ne seras jamais seule. »

Et comme le vaisseau du destin, sa promesse d'Amour traversa les âges.

* * *

\- x -

* * *

**Il leur faudra des vies d'amour ; et toutes celles qui viendront pour s'aimer.**

* * *

\- x -

* * *

Le vent soufflait.

La brise caressa doucement sa peau, souleva quelques mèches pourpres de ses cheveux ; et malgré l'odeur de brûlé qui subsistait dans l'air, Erza ne pût s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de sourire, appréciant tout simplement le fait de pouvoir affirmer qu'elle était en vie.

Juste en vie.

Ses yeux bruns s'ouvrirent doucement à l'entente de quelques jérémiades en contrebas, bientôt suivies de gentilles remontrances et d'excuses peu assurées. Sous son regard amusé, les mages de sa guilde renoncèrent à résister et décidèrent de se laisser soigner, leur fierté à peu près aussi amochée qu'eux. De toute façon, elle ne se serait pas fatiguée à intervenir ; après un regard inquiet dans sa direction, Grey soupira et s'avança le premier vers Wendy et Polyussica, bientôt suivi par un Natsu tout de fois un peu ronchon et un Gajeel ayant décidé d'être raisonnable. Elle était contente qu'ils le fassent ; ça lui évitera de s'inquiéter quant à leurs blessures.

La brise souffla encore ; elle frissonna, cette fois-ci, sans pour autant quitter son emplacement ou se couvrir. C'était la preuve qu'elle était là, la preuve qu'elle était en vie.

La preuve qu'ils avaient réussi.

Un soleil se levait doucement, réchauffant les teintes grisâtres du ciel en un bleu pâle auquel s'ajoutèrent bientôt un rose doux et un orangé chaleureux. Un sourire se dessina presque tendrement sur ses lèvres en sentant la chaleur rassurante des rayons sur sa peau recouverte de bandages, alors qu'elle ramenait précautionneusement ses bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer.

Ils avaient réussi.

« Tu as froid ? »

Erza sursauta violemment, surprise car n'ayant entendu personne arriver ; la seconde qui suivait, quelque chose de chaud se posa avec légèreté sur ses épaules, l'englobant dans une chaleur réconfortante. Titania ferma les yeux un moment, une sensation de sérénité venant illuminer les traits apaisés de son visage et réchauffant son cœur qui avait tant enduré au cours des dernières heures ; même sa cape portait son odeur, fragrance discrète mais bien présente, parfum de souvenirs inoubliables, de promesses ineffaçables.

Gérard lui sourit en guise d'excuse et prit place à ses côtés, observant pensivement le spectacle du soleil qui se levait au dessus de la ville ravagée. Le détaillant quelques secondes, la rousse fronça des sourcils avant de constater, sur un ton presque accusateur — mais rassuré, aussi, un peu frustré quelque part, parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre, quoi faire d'autre, de peur de le gêner, de le déranger, le faire fuir et le regarder s'en aller :

« Tu n'as pas été blessé. »

Il ne portait en effet pas ou très peu de pansements ; à peine un bandage à l'avant bras. Contrairement à elle qui avait carrément du mal à se mouvoir à cause des bandes qui lui compressaient la poitrine, c'était plutôt envieux — mais s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas blessé, c'était tant mieux, après tout.

Le fugitif posa un regard étonné sur elle, avant de lui offrir un sourire tendre, mi-amusé, mi-désolé. Titania soutint son regard et la confusion de sentiments silencieux qui y régnaient avant de le lui rendre presque à contrecœur ; elle ne se sentait pas de force à y résister, de toute façon.

Et puis, comment ne pas vouloir sourire, alors qu'elle pouvait enfin dire qu'ils étaient en vie, ensembles, tous les deux ? Qu'ils étaient là, côte à côte, avec pour seul témoin le soleil levant, dont la lumière effritait doucement celle de la lune sanglante qui avait flotté au dessus d'eux toute cette nuit ?

« Je n'ai pas eut ce privilège, lui répondit-il alors simplement en se penchant vers elle, quelque peu taquin sur les bords, avant d'examiner ses propres blessures. Toi, en revanche…

— Minerva est forte. », se défendit-elle simplement en baissant les yeux.

Elle en était presque honteuse, mais ça avait été un reflexe ; elle supportait simplement trop mal l'idée qu'il la voit comme faible, après les sept ans qui s'étaient passés.

Titania soupira en laissant son regard caresser les nuages pour admirer la course du soleil ; n'était-ce pas lui qui l'avait sauvée, après tout ? N'était-ce pas lui qui était intervenu au moment le plus sombre et inespéré, à l'instant où elle avait cru que tout était perdu, que tout était déjà terminé ?

Elle soupira alors qu'il levait doucement la main à son visage pour faire glisser une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne dit rien ; elle savait le lien particulier qu'ils avaient, la signification que ses cheveux présentaient. C'était à la fois une marque d'affection silencieuse et la preuve qu'il était celui qu'il avait toujours été, que lui non plus, il n'avait pas oublié. Le début de la vie qu'elle avait menée, l'identité qu'il lui avait donné.

Et, peut-être, quelque part, l'amour qu'ils tentaient tous les deux de garder muet, les sentiments qu'ils se forçaient à museler.

Son regard croisa les deux prunelles mordorées posées sur elle. S'il souriait, ses yeux faisaient de même, plus doux, plus tendres encore si c'était possible.

Pour elle.

« Tu t'es bien battue, Erza, lui assura-t-il alors dans un souffle, la faisant frissonner sans s'en rendre compte. Fairy Tail peut être fière d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi. »

Ses mots la firent sourire — et rougir, peut-être, aussi.

« Tu m'as vue ? lui demanda-t-elle alors, pas tellement surprise — mais ravie tout de même qu'il ait été inquiet pour elle, quelque part.

— Bien-sûr, acquiesça-t-il dans un petit rire. Meldy, Ultear et moi avons surveillé une bonne partie du combat. »

Erza sentit son cœur se gonfler de fierté et de plaisir ; c'était vrai. Ce combat avait été l'un des plus titanesques qu'elle n'ai jamais livré, mais elle avait réussi — grâce à lui et Ultear, quelque part, d'ailleurs.

Néanmoins, son cœur se serra douloureusement à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé durant son affrontement contre Kagura. S'il avait tout vu, ça voulait dire que…

« Erza… »

Il dût comprendre ce à quoi elle pensait en voyant la façon dont son sourire s'était soudainement fané. Mal à l'aise — et triste, sûrement, aussi — face à ce sujet dont-ils n'avaient jamais parlé qu'indirectement, de façon interposée, Gérard eut un mouvement de recul gêné et douloureux et détourna également son regard de la jeune mage pour fixer pensivement le ciel, tout comme elle le faisait.

Le soleil qui se levait, éclairant les alentours de ses mille-et-une teintes allant du rose à l'orangé. Le ciel qui s'éclaircissait, la mer de nuages dorés ; et tout était tellement loin, tellement indifférent au chaos qui avait fait trembler la terre quelques heures plus tôt.

Là-bas, c'était vivant. Eux, ils étaient vivants. Prêts à vivre, à se tracer une destinée, à avancer, à expier leurs pêchés, à se faire pardonner.

Mais lui n'avait pas eut cette chance.

« Erza… Pour ce que tu as dit à Kagura, tu n'étais pas…, commença alors Gérard en posant un regard douloureux vers Titania, qui fixait l'horizon de ses yeux tristes et brillants avant de l'interrompre.

— Ce n'était que la vérité, dit-elle alors doucement, sa voix portée par un murmure qui se perdit dans le vent. Je n'ai rien inventé, Gérard. Kagura avait le droit de savoir comment est-ce que c'est arrivé.

— Mais tu le sais, toi, comment c'est arrivé. Pourquoi j'ai… Pourquoi c'est arrivé. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient le dire, prononcer ces mots plein de douleur et de culpabilité. Ces mots qui les condamnaient, les muselaient, les empêchaient de vivre et d'évoluer.

_« J'ai tué Simon. »_

Le regard droit et juste de Titania se posa lentement sur lui, comme soudainement bien plus las qu'il n'y paraissait. Sans un mot, elle se rapprocha du fugitif en resserrant comme par réflexe la cape autour de ses épaules et souffla, dans un murmure, un chuchotement, un aveu, un secret :

« Il n'aurait pas eut à s'interposer si j'avais été plus forte. J'aurai pu éviter ça, si seulement je…

— Mais c'est de ma main qu'il est mort, Erza, insista Gérard en la prenant par les épaules pour river son regard dans le sien. C'est ma magie qui l'a tué, pas la tienne. Et même toi, si ça n'avait pas été lui, tu… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, de même que les mots qu'il n'osa pas prononcer ; parce qu'ils sonnaient comme une malédiction à ses oreilles, quelque chose qu'il devait s'interdire de penser, de seulement imaginer.

Erza eut un pauvre sourire. S'il ne parlait pas, ses yeux lui hurlaient les pensées qui le torturaient ; parce qu'elle le savait, derrière cette fierté de guerrière et l'espoir que ça n'aurait jamais pu arriver. Si ça n'avait pas été Simon qui avait bloqué son attaque en la prenant de plein fouet, elle…

« Ce n'était pas toi. Tu n'étais plus toi. »

Le mage de Crime Sorcière le lui rendit, d'autant plus sincère et douloureux — et il avait cette lueur dans le regard, cette peur palpable mêlée au soulagement, peut-être égoïste au fond, qu'elle soit bel et bien là en face de lui, en vie.

« Mais il faut tout de même un coupable, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un élan de douceur et de compassion passa dans les prunelles de la rousse.

« Je ne pense pas que Kagura ait encore besoin de vivre pour sa vengeance… Et tu n'as pas à être le seul à faire des erreurs, tu sais. J'en ai fait aussi. Tout le monde en fait, ajouta-t-elle dans un souffle, murmure hésitant se perdant dans le chuchotement du vent.

— Certains plus que d'autres, répondit le fugitif en laissant doucement glisser ses mains le long de ses épaules jusqu'à ses bras, sur lesquelles elles apposèrent leur présence chaude et rassurante.

— Mais ils peuvent toujours chercher à se faire pardonner, répliqua Erza en rivant son regard dans le sien, adoptant la même manière de répondre que lui, sans violence, sans brusquerie.

— Ils peuvent déjà essayer. Ça n'effacera tout de même pas ce qu'ils ont fait.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui doit les empêcher de continuer. »

Gérard eut un soupir, avant de finalement sourire et lui accorder la victoire qu'elle semblait tant désirer ; qui oserait tenir tête à la victorieuse Titania, après tout ? Un sourire satisfait peint sur ses lèvres satinées, Erza échangea un long regard fait de complicité, d'amusement — mais aussi d'une compassion et d'un arrière-goût de douceur aux nuances tendres, d'un reflet d'amour dissimulé, taquin, sincère — avec le mage de Crime Sorcière, puis se laissa aller contre lui, fermant les yeux une fois que son visage se posa contre le torse chaud et agréablement musclé du fugitif.

« Ce n'est pas ça qui doit t'empêcher de continuer à vivre, Gérard… répéta la rousse en se blottissant contre lui, probablement inconsciente du léger trouble que ce geste avait provoqué chez l'autre. Je ne veux pas que tu continues à te morfondre tout seul alors que je suis là pour t'aider. »

Ce dernier hésita, surpris, avant de finalement soupirer ; et puis, qui pourrait les blâmer ? Qui pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir craqué ?

Erza eut un sourire lorsque des bras tout aussi chauds se refermèrent autour d'elle pour l'attirer dans l'étreinte à laquelle elle rêvait depuis des nuits, des jours, des années et peut-être même des vies ; et immédiatement, la chaleur familière à laquelle elle aurait voulu davantage s'accoutumer devint armure et assurance, la protection à laquelle elle avait secrètement pensé, le courage qu'il lui avait toujours insufflé.

« On se reverra, tu crois ?

— Erza… »

Titania ne le laisse pas partir et se blottit un peu plus fort contre lui ; si c'était pour affronter des mois de solitude, elle préférait autant qu'il le lui dise plutôt qu'avoir à deviner la réponse toute seule. Elle savait que Meldy et Ultear ne le laisseront pas se morfondre sans intervenir ; mais le besoin de savoir était toujours là.

L'Amour avait beau s'être brisé à leurs pieds, ça n'avait plus d'importance. Ils ne le piétineront pas, ne le détruiront plus ; ils avaient passé trop de vie à se détruire pour mieux se reconstruire, et leur seule issue était là, sous leurs yeux.

Erza affronta enfin son regard, ses yeux armés d'Amour et son cœur chargé de Pardon ; alors le fugitif la regarda comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, longtemps, paresseusement, sans rien cacher, sans oser troubler le silence qui s'était installé. Il écarta une mèche de ses cheveux, en attrapa une qu'il laissa couler entre ses doigts avec une familiarité troublante, déconcertante — comme s'il l'avait déjà fait, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

_J'apprendrai, mon amour. J'apprendrai à n'exister que par ton regard, à t'aimer de nouveau et plus fort que jamais, à rebâtir ce qui s'est brisé. J'apprendrai à t'aimer, t'aimer et t'aimer encore, t'aimer si fort que même le destin ne pourra rien y faire. Nous n'avons rien de maudits, mon cœur ; notre tragédie attend de prendre un nouveau tournant, et à partir de là, il n'y aura que ton sourire._

_J'apprendrai. J'essaierai._

« Je… Je te promets d'essayer. », chuchota-t-il alors, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens et leurs cœurs plus liés que jamais.

_Je sais. Je sais que tu y arriveras ; qu'on y arrivera._

Erza se contenta de sourire et de se serrer un peu plus contre lui, faisant fi de l'espace qui les séparait — de tout ce qui les séparait. Qu'il s'agisse d'un morceau d'amour éclaté, de brisures qui pourraient la blesser ; parce que ce qui comptait le plus était là, dans cette promesse qui traversera les âges.

Et plus loin que leurs yeux, dans leurs cœurs et âmes à présent confondus.

* * *

FIN DU ONE-SHOT.

J'aime bien finir sur l'univers de FT, ça fait... Je sais pas, ça fait joli je trouve. Enfin enfin,

Concernant les prochains OS, j'avoue être un peu à court d'idées ; je vous certifie déjà que je ne ferais ni NaLu ni NaLi (comme ça pas de jaloux haha), mais quelque chose sur Natsu et les liens qu'il tisse avec tous les autres m'intéresse. De même pour Grey et toutes les femmes qui ont un jour été importante dans sa vie... Du coup, si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas, je les étudierai avec soin :)

(Pour le moment, je pense donc à : Natsu, Grey, Rogue/Yukino, Loki et les esprits avec un semblant de LoLu... Mais inondez moi de propositions hihi)

Merci pour votre lecture !

PS : Lou, j'espère que t'as kiffé ta mémé.

PPS : Si vous voulez lire du Gerza qui déchire tout, allez sur le profil de Lou Celestial. Maintenant.

A bientôt ! c:


End file.
